Killer Among Us
by shokolatte
Summary: Koko is found slaughtered one cloudy morning. Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, and Yuu go on a detective mission. A clue confirms that the murderer is one of them. Now, they don't know who to trust. Can their friendship survive this scandal? Who is the next to go?
1. Chapter 1

hey its my 2nd ff. im sry i cant help but revert bak 2 my violent self. hopin 2 make this 1 at least 10 ch. i think all characters or OOC even tho i try not 2.

Disclaimer: me no own Gakuen Alice n iono who does...

* * *

The close group of friends gathered at their favorite lunch table.

"So, what do we all have today for lunch?" Koko grinned mischievously, "Mikan, I'd like your chocolate pie, Hotaru, your aloe vera juice, Yuu, your peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and Ruka, your veggie salad."

Mikan sighed, shoving over her beloved pie across the table, "How do you know all of that?"

"I'm psychic," was the simple reply as Koko held out his hand for the rest of his lunch.

Yuu grinned while Ruka willingly forked over their lunch. Hotaru rolled her eyes and threw the bottle of aloe vera juice, aiming for Koko's face, admitting defeat.

The target deftly caught the projectile and sat down, beginning to enjoy his lunch provided by his victims.

"Hey, so what are we going to do after school today?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"I have a science convention to go to," Yuu admitted sadly. Hotaru also nodded, confirming Mikan's fears.

Ruka shook his head slowly, "I promised to spend the evening with Piyo." Mikan's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

She suddenly remembered Koko standing right beside her, a smirk plastered on that face of his.

"Koko, would you like to go to the fair with me?" Mikan whispered, wishing with all her heart he didn't have anything to do later.

"Sure, Mikan," he grinned.

They both started to jump up and down together with joy.

Three hours later, classes were dismissed. The pair met up in front of the school, grinning from ear to ear in anticipation for all the fun they were about to have.

Mikan and Koko walked together to the fair which was only a mile or so from the school. Interesting topics were brought up during the trip but Mikan was determined to solve the mystery.

"Koko. How did you know what we were having for lunch every single day?" Mikan inquired, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to seem too nosy.

His voice dropped down to a whisper as he grabbed her arm, bring her ear closer, "Shhhhh. I have a secret. Maybe I'll tell you after you beat me at one of the games."

Mikan laughed nervously. They made their way to one of the carnival games, the one where there are three milk bottles stacked on top of each other and one must hit them all off the table with a single ball.

Koko slid over two dollars to the person in charge of the booth. He received two balls, about the size of your hand, and handed one to Mikan.

He smirked, pulled his hand back, and let the ball fly towards the stack. The ball collided loudly with the milk bottles, sending all three flying in numerous directions. The person in charge congratulated him and handed Koko a small giraffe stuffed animal.

Mikan pouted at his success and cocked her arm. At the last second, her attention was diverted to a cute squirrel snatching away a guy's pack of nuts.

Her aim was off by a few feet and ended up smacking the guy in charge on the head. He glared at her, rubbing his sore, red head.

Koko guffawed at the scene and dragged her away, before they would get in trouble.

"I'm hopeless," Mikan sniffled.

"We're not done yet," Koko encouraged.

Next, they arrived at the fishing game where the pole has a magnet on the end. There were about a hundred ducks swimming in the tiny river. If the duck one caught was red on the bottom, the person would receive a small prize. If it was blue, there is a medium sized trophy. The green ducks were the rarest and had huge, cool prizes like game consoles and over sized stuffed animals.

Again, Koko handed the man two dollars and received two fishing poles. Handing one to his partner, he chased after one of the ducks he was certain had a green dot on the bottom. Two minutes later, his effort prevailed.

He eagerly turned over the duck. It was blue. Koko let out a whoop of triumph and received a cute elephant stuffed animal, about the size of a medium sized dog.

Mikan applauded him, a grin stretching from ear to ear. She was excited for her turn. Like all the great fishers she saw on TV, they always whipped their fishing poles back.

She slung it behind her. The magnetic end on the string caught on a poor girl's favorite iron coin, a custom one with her face engraved.

Next, Mikan whipped the pole towards the river, accidentally letting go of her pole when the surprised girl cried out.

The audience watched, jaws open, as the coin and pole went flying and finally met its destination right in the middle of the river, which was about ten feet deep.

"Nooooooooo!" the girl screamed as she ran desperately towards the bank of the river. Mikan was horrified at what she had caused and buried her head in shame.

Meanwhile, Koko found it funny that Mikan had actually let go of the fishing pole. He realized that they should leave as soon as possible, to avoid confrontation from the victim derived of a special coin.

"See? I even made a girl cry," Mikan wailed.

"Calm down. It was quite funny, besides, I have one more game to play." Koko assured her as he dragged her by the arm.

Mikan found herself entered for an ice cream eating contest. She found herself grinning for she loves eating ice cream. Koko saw this and congratulated himself.

The volunteers set a huge bowl filled with half a gallon of ice cream. All of Mikan's favorite flavors were there, chocolate, strawberry, mint chocolate chip, strawberry shortcake, and white chocolate strawberry truffles.

All contestants crossed their arms behind their back and tensed, waiting for the starting call. The judge pointed a gun towards the sky.

"Ready. Set. Eat!"

Mikan quickly worked on the strawberry. She immersed herself in the thought of an ice cream heaven and took huge bites of whatever ice cream was near her mouth.

Next to her, Koko was struggling to finish the first pint.

Twenty minutes later, a victor emerged. It was Mikan! The judge congratulated her and awarded Mikan with a special fair spoon made especially for eating and scooping ice cream.

Mikan began to dance around joyfully. Koko found himself cheering along with the crowd.

"I never knew you could eat so much," he smirked, "I think you deserve this elephant and giraffe."

Mikan squealed with happiness and threw her arms around Koko's neck. The rest of the fair was a blur for the both of them.

At the intersection where they would have to split up to go home, Mikan finally remember, "Koko. You promised that if I beat you at a game, you would tell me your secret."

He sighed and admitted, "You get that much. You see… I have the mind reading Alice."

"Really? That's so awesome Koko! No wonder you always guess our lunches!" Mikan announced to the whole world.

He shrugged, laughing at her inability to keep silent, "Well, good night Mikan."

"Good night Koko. Thanks for coming. I had a really good time," she smiled sweetly.

"Me too. See you tomorrow." They went separate directions.

___________________________________________________________________

"Hotaruuuuuuuu!" Mikan wailed, running towards a girl with amethyst eyes. The brunette's eyes were red and puffy, probably from the waterfall trails of tears gushing from her face.

"What is it?" Hotaru was slightly worried. Mikan constantly whines and cries but never this much and to this extreme level. The distressed girl remained silent as sobs escaped her lips, her chest heaving up and down in a rapid motion.

Annoyed with no response, Hotaru turned around, ready to go back to her lab and work on her latest and greatest invention, a sheep that can put people to sleep with a simple "baa". She whirled around, however, when she heard Ruka's cries of agony.

The three gathered near one of the school doors leading to the field, two sobbing students and a peeved looking inventor.

"Tell me what happened." Hotaru demanded, quite irked with her non-responsive, emotional friends.

"K-K-Ko...Ko...Koko..." Mikan managed to choke out and utter the name. She turned away and buried her soaked face into her arm, sobbing uncontrollably. Ruka glanced at his friend, realizing that it was up to him to deliver the news.

"I-I-Is... d-d-d...d-dead" Ruka finished, stuttering. His bottom lip began to quiver. Tears rained from both Ruka's and Mikan's sore eyes, showering and most likely watering all the plants nearby.

For the first time in her life, Hotaru was taken by surprise. Her jaw dropped in disbelief. Could it be true?

* * *

sry if i got any of the ice cream flavors mixed up. the only 1 im concerned w/ rly is mint chocolate chip. my fave :D


	2. Chapter 2

haaaaaaaaaay im kinda hi rite now so everythin's extreme but other that this evenin, life has been sorta awful. anyways, sry 4 not upd8n sooner. we hav SO much 2 do! 2 projects!!! in 1 weekend!!! hope u all get a rly special val day :D HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAAAAAAY! kinda short chap, but there wasnt much 2 add in2 here. plus, i didnt want 2 get in2 the blood n gore i luv oh so much. cuz then, i mite even hav 2 rate it M n i dont rly wanna do that.

Disclaimer: Never had or will own Gakuen Alice

how come we hav 2 put a disclaimer 4 EVERY single story?

* * *

Hotaru, at first, thought that it was a joke. It just had to be. Her mind, temporarily frozen and numb from the absurdity of the news, began to work.

But to no avail, she couldn't find a reason to not believe it.

She regained her composure and whispered coldly, "Show me."

"Show you what?" Mikan gurgled heavy sobs restricting her verbal abilities.

"The body."

"Whose body?"

"Koko..."

Hotaru almost choked on the word. Hearing the name, Ruka and Mikan burst into tearful cries of agony once again.

The inventor tapped her foot impatiently. She wasn't getting any explanations, and this irked her to no end.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Hotaru brought out her Baka Gun and snarled, "Get Yuu and show me Koko. NOW."

The sobbing pair quieted.

"No need. I'm right here," Yuu declared, stepping out of the bushes, "We five gotta stick together, right?"

He held up his left hand, revealing a special handmade frienship bracelet.

Mikan had made everyone in the group one. Hers was pink, light brown, and white. Hotaru's was purple, gray, and black. Koko chose green, blue, and orange. Ruka had a yellow, blond, and hazel bracelet. Finally, Yuu was made one with white, red, and yellow.

"Where's Koko?" Iinchou inquired, looking frantically around his surrounding environment. "Is he hiding behind a bush to scare me again?"

Mikan's eyes went dull, "No. Follow me."

She lead the others deeper into the woods. During the trek, a conversation blossomed between Tobita and Hotaru. Ruka stayed silent, his eyes holding a faraway look.

"So where are we going?" Yuu asked for the fourth time that minute.

"Mikan and Ruka said they found Koko." Hotaru's stoic face remained still.

"We were playing hide and seek? How come no one told me?"

"Not exactly like that."

"Then how?"

"Dead."

Mikan's sad voice interrupted them, "Here."

The group, or what's left of it, gazed at the corpse, the empty container that once held their pankster's playful self.

His head had been removed from the body, cracked painfully at the joint.

Blood splattered across the trees, they loomed over the carcass, black crooked fingers reaching for the body.

Koko's head had been cut off, but not neatly. It was as if nails had first punctured the throat and continued to saw the tissues apart.

The morbid sight was worse as they soon realized what the murderer had done.

The stomach had been sawn open.

Koko's heart was stuffed into his mouth. His face wore a look of pure glee. His eyes had gone dull and blank, but seemed to have had a twinkle of joy and mischievousness before he was killed.

His intestines, a decayed gray, had reassembled his body. The limbs and head were reconnected with the body.

The open stomach had been filled with mash of internal organs.

There was a lot of blood and gore, making Mikan lightheaded. Her knees buckled, and she collapsed to the forest floor, her face a ghostly white.

Ruka turned away and was now sobbing into a messy tree. Yuu's mouth was still open, gaping in disbelief at the utter horror.

Hotaru desperately wanted to look elsewhere but couldn't avert her gaze.

The three took no notice of their fallen friend.

An eternity later, Hotaru came to her sense, "I'll take this body back to my lab for examination. Meet me in an hour."

Ruka and Yuu hauled Mikan out of the forest, refusing to take their eyes off Koko and occassionally crashing into trees.

Koko's haunting corpse and expression had been burned into their minds forever.

Back at the lab, Hotaru stored the body in a special lab built for preserving human tissue.

A loud dong echoed through the spacious laboratory and reverberated off the walls.

Ruka, Yuu, and a revived Mikan entered the building.

"We need to know who killed him," Hotaru simply stated.

The three nodded in unison.

"Any ideas?"

"I have an idea..."

* * *

sry its been a wile we had a val skool dance 2day... it was so fuuuuuuuuuun!!! chris, u shoulda danced, maybe not like me but still. lol ppl said i looked like i had a seizure. maybe that tru, but i rly dont care. wat matters is that we all screaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamed!!!

chris3169512: u SHOULD like the commas... lol seein as u were the 1 who added them :D  
Anonymous Fish: thx 4 the review :D im sry i had 2 kill koko 2 he was my fave char but he can mind read  
xmidnightrose22:natsume's in the story but he's not all that nice :D  
o m g w h o . a m i a g a i n: nawwwwwwh just good frends :D

does ff h8 u or sumthin? i cant publish ur user...

oh oh! i shall do a rant bout spiders 2 make up 4 the short chap!

RANT bout SPIDERS:  
k, so iono y ppl h8 spiders so much. i mean, they dont rly do anythin 2 u rite? they just seem 2 annoy everybody so easily. ppl w/ arachnophobia, i can understand y they'd kill them. btw, iono how 2 spell that word. any1 no how 2? k so anyways, i hav a family that absolutely HATES spiders. wenever they c 1 theres always cries of KILL IT KIIIIILLLL! then i go screamin Y??? IT DIDNT DO ANYTHIN 2 U!!! sooooooo we divided in2 2 groups. the spider killers n the saviors. but on the savior side, theres only me n this psycho cuz of mine. she keeps them in small containers as "pets" or sumthin of that sort. she even catches flies n ants 4 them 2 eat... k i think thats enough 2 make up 4 it no? even tho prolly none of u read this.


End file.
